1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet dispensing system, and more particularly to an improved tablet supplying apparatus for a tablet dispensing system which may be either independently installed on a manually operating tablet dispenser or applied to an automatic tablet dispensing system, thereby realizing an additional dispensing operation for such extra tablets as prescription-missing tablets and half-split tablets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a tablet dispensing system varies from an automated tablet dispenser to a manually operating tablet dispenser. Automated tablet dispensers are employed in hospitals and drugstores to automate the output and assembly of corresponding tablets when a prescription is input into a computer for thereby dispensing the per-dosage assembled tablets.
The structure of an automatic tablet dispensing system includes: a main computer for enabling an appropriate prescription on the basis of proper medicine, intake method, daily intake frequency and intake duration depending upon each patient; a tablet dropping unit having a plurality of tablet cassettes and a drum for storing therein and releasing therefrom the tablets in correspondence to the prescription set up in the computer; and a packaging unit disposed below the tablet dropping unit to package the output tablets and release the same to an exterior of the automatic tablet dispenser.
The packaging unit is made up of: a release hopper for assembling the tablets being dropped from the tablet drop unit; a heater assembly for packaging the tablets being discharged through the release hopper; a printer for printing respective information on packaging paper; and a release conveyer for externally discharging the medicine bags containing tablets.
As for a manually operating dispenser, it's structure includes tablet mounting trays provided on top of the machine body. Provided below the tablet mounting trays are as many tablet transfer trays fixed to the surface of a conveyer as the tablet mounting trays. The conveyer makes a reciprocal movement using a motor.
A packaging unit similar to or identical to that of the automatic tablet dispenser is located below the tablet transfer trays to package and release the dropped tablets.
In the case of the conventional automatic tablet dispenser, a disadvantage is that the storing cassettes cannot accommodate irregularly shaped tablets and split portions of tablets.
As for the manually operation tablet dispenser according to the conventional art a disadvantage is that the need for the rectangular type tablet transfer trays to reciprocate from side to side so as to drop the tablets contained therein, necessitates a larger machine body and accordingly a more spacious location for installation. That is, since the tablet transfer tray set in plate shape (when relatively viewed in comparison to width and length) reciprocates from left to right side, the entire size of the machine body is determined by the size of the tablet transfer tray set.
Accordingly, the machine body should be manufactured larger to process a larger quantity of tablets at one time and a smaller machine body decreases the processing speed and capacity of tablet packaging, thereby incurring problems in machine design and production.